powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
RPM vs Jungle Fury
RPM vs. Jungle Fury is a FanFiction team-up series. Plot The story begins when Jungle Fury Red Ranger Casey Rhodes battles Nunchaku Banki after returning from his trip around the world for Fran's birthday, with fellow rangers Lily Chilman and Theo Martin arriving to provide backup. After sending the Gekirangers into another dimension, the Go-Ongers arrive before the Savage Machine Beast departs after his quarry. After clearing a misunderstanding with R.J. and Dominic, the two bring them to SCRTC to see Master Sha-Fu, with Hant revealing he met Miki at one of his past jobs at the Kyoryuya Curry Shop. After taking Sha-Fu to the site, realizing the Gaiark are after Dōkokugan, he opens the path for them to follow as the Gekirangers are overwhelmed by Nunchaku Banki, who demands the sealed Long from Jan. After the Gekirangers' reunion and meeting the Go-Ongers, they take out the Ugats and overwhelm Nunchaku Banki. In retaliation, he steals the Engines as the Pollution Ministers arrive with the mastermind of their scheme, Meka, who reveals himself as the last Confrontation Beast Hall user. Using the Engine Souls as his hostages, Meka tricks Jan in giving up the Dōkokugan to save the Engines before sending the Rangers back to their world. As Meka pounds the Dōkokugan into a Engine Soul that is implanted into Nunchaku Banki, the Gekirangers attempt to teach the Go-Ongers the ways of the Firece Beast Fist Style. Nunchaku Banki arrives to test his new-found power with Meka overseeing it to take in the suffering. The Go-On Wings arrive to take the two trouble makers out of the city before fighting them with what they learned from Gorie. Although he was unable to endure Jan's teachings, Go-On Red runs to Hiroto and Miu's aid as he battles Nunchaku Banki and gets Speedor back with his newly-acquired Engine Fist. After mastering their own Engine Fist style, the other Go-Ongers arrive to support Go-On Red and GekiRed while getting back their Engine Souls. After scrapping Nunchaku Banki, the Pollution Ministers retreat to have Meka fend for himself. However, Long breaks from his seal, discarding his robot vessel with intent to get his revenge. However, the Go-On Wings arrive with the resurrected Rio and Mele to turn the tables as Long converts Nunchaku Banki into a new form for him to inhabit, Long Banki. While the reds and Rio battle Long Banki, Mele and the Go-On Wings deal with Meka before the teams use a Super-Super Special combo on them. Although Meka is destroyed, Long Banki enlarges with Engine-O G9 and GekiRinTohja Wolf fighting him; Bae was returning all the way from India only to see that a fight to give commentary on the battle. Although the teams are initially overpowered by the immortal, Engine-Oh G12 and Saidai GekiRinTohja are formed and manage to destroy Long Banki with Long resealed. After giving the Dōkokugan back to Jan, Rio and Mele depart for purgatory, with Rio telling Jan he hasn't forgotten his promise. The movie ends with both teams throwing a birthday party for Natsume later that night. Category:Crossovers